Bonnie, a bruxa
by RayhSalvatore
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Filha ilegítima do lorde da Fortaleza de Brynwald, Bonnie foi criada na floresta, reverenciada e temida como a curandeira do vilarejo. Bonnie resiste como pode aos brutais invasores normandos e corajosamente enfrenta seu líder, Damon de Normandia, porém logo se vê à mercê do poderoso guerreiro, que faz dela sua prisioneira...


**_Inglaterra, 1066_**

A bruxa e o guerreiro...

 _Filha ilegítima do lorde da Fortaleza de Brynwald,_ _Bonnie_ _foi criada na floresta, reverenciada e temida como a curandeira do vilarejo._

 _Bonnie resiste como pode aos brutais invasores normandos e corajosamente enfrenta seu líder,_ _Damon_ _de Normandia, porém logo se vê à mercê do poderoso guerreiro, que faz dela sua prisioneira..._

Orgulhoso e possessivo, Damon reluta em reconhecer a crescente atração que sente pela atrevida 

_Bonnie_ _, mas por mais que ela tente escapar ou o desafie com palavras cortantes e um comportamento indiferente, ele sempre consegue trazê-la de volta aos seus braços._

Pouco a pouco, a disputa e o rancor se transformam em uma paixão incontrolável, e quando a traição e a intriga levam Bonnie _a ser capturada por malvados saqueadores dinamarqueses,_ _Damon_ _sabe que fará o possível e o impossível para salvar e resgatar a dona do seu coração..._

 ** _Capítulo Um_**

Tudo ao redor havia enegrecido. Parecia ainda mais negro que as profundezas do inferno. Sombras disformes se moviam a esmo e tentavam agarrá-la com longos dedos agourentos.

Ela sentiu... alguma coisa. Algo demoníaco.

Uma nítida sensação de perigo, tão pesada e espessa quanto as sombras, pairava no ar.

O vento soprava sua fúria.

Raios cruzavam o céu, labaredas de luzes avermelhadas.

O trovão reverberou, fazendo o solo estremecer sob os pés dela.

Gigantescas poças de sangue emergiam na terra. O ar estava empestado com o forte odor de sangue coagulado e destruição.

Desesperada, ela corria. Seu coração batia freneticamente.

Passos a perseguiam.

Corria às cegas, cercada pela escuridão, dominada pelo perigo.

Sombras monstruosas a espreitavam. O espectro da morte perscrutava. Aproximava-se tanto que ela mal conseguia respirar...

Mas de repente emergiu um vulto.

Das sombras eles vieram... Homem e animal. Cavaleiro e corcel.

De espada em punho e coberto pela armadura, ele galopava sobre o grande cavalo negro. Não tinha rosto, uma vez que seus traços se escondiam atrás do elmo.

No céu, os raios luminosos maculavam a negritude; era como se o homem se fundisse à prata.

Lentamente ele ergueu o elmo.

Em choque, ela prendeu a respiração.

A pálida expressão do cavaleiro mostrou-se tão fria quanto gelo.

Atingiu-a tal qual uma punhalada. Então, vagarosamente ele ergueu a espada.

A arma, apontada para o céu, rasgou o ar em direção ao peito dela... 

— _Bonnie_ _! Por Deus, menina, o que você tem? Se não parar de gritar, certamente vai despertar sua falecida mãe!_

A voz masculina soou familiar. Agoniada, 

_Bonnie_ _de Brynwald, ao emergir da escuridão, virou-se para aquele som._

Acordou trêmula, engolindo a vontade de emitir mais um berro de pavor. 

Por um instante, viu-se desorientada, com o rosto sobre a enxerga de palha e a manta fina de lã cobrindo-lhe o corpo até o queixo. 

Aos poucos, percebeu os sons e as imagens de seu entorno. 

A realidade se instalava. Somente então o terror começou a dissipar. 

Lá estava ela na pequena cabana onde passara a infância e se tornara mulher. 

A luz tépida penetrava pela única janela, permitindo-lhe enxergar o rosto do homem de barba grisalha a seu lado.

 _Bonnie_ _soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Nenhuma espada lhe cravava o peito._

Nenhum cavaleiro negro pretendia matá-la. Estava viva... viva. 

Mas o sonho pavoroso havia se repetido. 

Matt mudou de posição e gemeu ao sentir dor. 

Sob a lã puída de sua túnica, os ombros ossudos arqueavam. 

Os cabelos eram tão cinzentos quanto a barba. 

As linhas profundas que definiam o rosto envelhecido condiziam com o olhar preocupado. 

— Você me assustou, menina. Escutei seus berros de minha cabana.

 _Bonnie_ _nada disse._

Jogou a manta de lado e se ajoelhou sobre a terra úmida. 

Ainda especulativo, _Matt_ _a observava._

 _Bonnie_ _jogou para trás os cabelos longos e_ _tão avermelhados quanto o por do sol_ _._ Havia aprendido a não mencionar esses sonhos estranhos que a assombravam na calada da noite. 

Ela se tornara motivo de escárnio e chacotas dos aldeões, que não perdiam oportunidade de ridicularizá-la.

Mas _Matt_ _não era como os outros aldeões. Mesmo agora, apesar da idade avançada, todos o consideravam o melhor curtidor de peles do sul de Humber._

E, de fato, com a morte de sua mãe, _Bonnie_ _amava o bom homem mais que a própria irmã. Tal qual sua mãe_ _Abby_ _,_ _Matt_ _não escarnecia as estranhas visões que a perseguiam desde a infância._

Quase tudo havia acontecido. 

Porém, algo a impedia de falar livremente a respeito. Como poderia contar a ele? 

Ciente de que _Matt_ _ainda a observava,_ _Bonnie_ _abaixou o olhar._

Já havia tido sonhos tanto durante o dia quanto à noite. 

Com desconhecidos. Com os aldeões. 

Mas nunca sonhara consigo mesma. E sabia que jamais temera pela própria vida...


End file.
